


Of Mind and Body

by chaostheoryy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is woken in the middle of the night by the sound of Erik's voice reaching out to him telepathically. However, when he peeks into Erik's mind to see what is wrong, he is deeply surprised by what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mind and Body

"Charles."  
  
It was the middle of the night. Many times before Charles had confused the voices of his dreams with those of reality. He wanted to believe that it was just his imagination, that the voice uttering his name was a part of his dreams so that he may return to his slumber. But it wasn't a dream. The voice he was hearing was real.   
  
"Charles..."   
  
Charles opened his eyes, focusing on the source of the voice. He knew that sound, knew the mind of the person it belonged to. It was a mind he had connected with a number of times, a mind so familiar yet so mysterious it in itself was an enigma. A mind that was powerful and dangerous but capable of producing the will to protect and nurture. Charles knew that mind. How could he not?   
  
"Oh, _Charles_ !"   
  
Charles zeroed in on the connection, amplifying the telepathic bond exponentially to see inside the mind that was calling his name. All of his focus, all of his energy was directed to the source of the voice and suddenly Charles was there. He was inside the mind that was so desperately crying out for him. What he found inside that mind, however, was something he had never prepared himself for.   
  
It was Erik. But he wasn't alone. As Charles came to a full understanding of the connection he had found, he realized he was looking straight into the eyes of an imaginary version of himself, naked, bent over the desk in his office with Erik pounding into him. Charles clenched his jaw. It was a fantasy. He had been mistakenly drawn into a sexual fantasy Erik was indulging in.   
  
Charles immediately felt overcome with guilt, a sensation that mixed strangely with his fascination by the image unfolding before him. It was like looking in the mirror. Those eyes, though far more dilated and half-hooded, were most definitely his own. The swollen lips, the white knuckles, the neck lined with hickeys. Those features were all his and yet they belonged to a version of himself that didn't exist in reality or in his personal perception. This was Erik's Charles. The Charles he was moaning out for and grasping onto in the throes of absolute pleasure.   
  
This was something Charles was never supposed to see, a fantasy conjured up by Erik's imagination in privacy. Charles was intruding, he knew that to be true. He was never meant to witness the deep desires Erik buried away. Call it a curse, call it a gift, but no matter how one viewed Charles Xavier's abilities, it was impossible to deny the fact that there were things a man was never supposed to know about that Charles always found. And Charles knew that this fantasy was something Erik had never intended for Charles to discover.   
  
"Charles!"   
  
Charles looked up at Erik to find him looking directly at him. Not at the fantasy version of himself, but the version that had accidentally stumbled into the explicit image Erik had created.   
  
Suddenly, the fantasy was gone and Charles found himself standing in the corner of Erik's bedroom. Erik had dragged them both from the fantasy, leaving Charles projecting an image of himself in Erik's room where he had clearly been masturbating. Erik was horrified, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he stared at Charles.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Erik hissed, masking his embarrassment beneath his rage, "Get out of my head, Charles!"   
  
Charles denied himself the temptation to stare at the very prominent tent in Erik's sweats and focused his energy on explaining himself. "Erik, I'm sorry. I never meant to intrude. There was a moment amidst your..." He hesitated, trying to find a better word than the one he inevitably settled on. "...fantasy where your mind reached out to me. I couldn't ignore it. I feared that something was terribly wrong so I immediately set out in search of you. I had no idea that you would be, well, doing... this." He gave a small gesture, his own cheeks flushing a soft pink.   
  
Erik's jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. He was conflicted. Charles could feel it. He was embarrassed and angry. He very clearly wanted to shout at Charles, to make his fury known, but he was holding back. He knew Charles had never meant to stumble upon his fantasy. He had simply been worried that Erik was reaching out to him in a time of danger.   
  
With a loud groan, Erik fell back, letting his head rest on his pillow as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.   
  
"Erik..."   
  
"There is no privacy with you, Charles," Erik murmured, his tone reflecting an odd sense of exasperation and amusement.   
  
Charles shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid that it is difficult to ignore the calls of others," he said softly, "Even if they were never meant to be heard."   
  
A blanket of silence fell over the room as Charles patiently awaited Erik's reply. He didn't know exactly what he expected of his counterpart. Perhaps he was waiting for Erik to lash out, to yell at him for being insensitive, however untrue that may be. Maybe he was hoping Erik would forgive him.   
  
"What you saw," Erik began hesitantly, arm falling away from his face so that he could prop himself up on his elbow, "Did it scare you?"   
  
Charles was taken back by the question, and even more so by the expression of genuine worry and guilt that now laid upon Erik's face. Why on Earth was Erik feeling that way? It should be Charles being overcome by those feelings.   
  
"Of course not," he answered.   
  
Erik swallowed. Charles could feel the cogs of Erik's mind churning away, working hard to find the right words to say, the right course of action to take. The guilt, the worry, the fear that Erik was feeling was all still there and Charles hated that he had caused him to feel that way.   
  
Charles took a deep breath before crossing the span of Erik's room and sitting down at the foot of his bed. Erik immediately tensed up, trying to maneuver himself to hide his still very prominent erection.   
  
"You mustn't worry about what has happened, Erik," Charles said as he smiled over at Erik.   
  
Erik was not convinced. "I can't ignore it, Charles. You weren't supposed to..." He hesitated, looking away from Charles for a moment as he clenched his fist. "You saw my fantasy. You know what that means, don't you? Know that it is something I desire?"   
  
Charles nodded. "Yes."   
  
"And that doesn't scare you?"   
  
"Not in the slightest," Charles replied with absolute certainty, "Sexual desire is not something anyone should fear. It is only natural. What one craves is not something I have any say in."   
  
The frustration in Erik's expression only grew more intense. "That isn't what I meant.” He paused. It was clear that there was something he needed to say, but was afraid to admit. Charles could see it in his eyes, feel the conflict radiating from him. He felt he knew what Erik wanted to say but he needed to hear it for himself. "I wanted _you_ , Charles. I still do. It isn't the act I crave. I... I know that it is wrong of me to lust after my own friend but I can't help it. Believe me, I tried to deny myself these thoughts, to view you as you view me. But I am not strong enough to ignore how I feel." Erik looked at him with an expression that begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, Charles."   
  
Charles stared at him in disbelief. It wasn't the confession of desire that shocked him. He figured that out the moment he had stumbled upon the fantasy in Erik's head. He was surprised by the apology, surprised by the fact that Erik very clearly believed that Charles would be upset with him for wanting him.   
  
"Oh, Erik." Charles exhaled softly, his head beginning to shake, "Do not apologize to me. Your desires, your emotions, they are not something to feel guilty for. Especially not when you are mistaken about my perception of you."   
  
Erik's brow immediately furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"   
  
Charles felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "You believe that I view you simply as an ally, as a friend who respects you. You think that I do not feel any sort of romantic or sexual desire for you." He let out a small laugh as he realized he was about to admit the truths he had buried away. "But you are wrong."   
  
Erik's eyes went wide. "Charles..." He muttered in disbelief.   
  
"I have wanted you for a long while now, Erik," Charles continued, eyes locked on Erik's, "From the moment I met you I felt a connection to you I had never had with anyone before. I wanted you in ways I never quite understood. And after we grew closer, I only wanted you more and more. I wanted to connect with you. I wanted to be beside you in mind and body. I knew you were capable of something incredible and I wanted to be a part of it." Charles sighed, head nodding slowly as he confessed. He stood from the bed, turning to face Erik directly. "Perhaps you only crave me sexually beyond our friendship. But I want you in every possible way, Erik. Tell me, does _that_ frighten you?"   
  
Erik stared up at him in silence, eyes practically bulging. His scruffy jaw was slack, mouth agape as he took in Charles' words. Suddenly that shock gave way to determination and an expression of lust Charles had never seen before in his life.   
  
"No it doesn't," Erik practically growled before leaping out of bed and pushing Charles against the wall. Erik's lips crashed against his and the gasp Charles had let out was immediately swallowed up by the mouth working against his. It wasn't real, Charles knew that. But the connection he had to Erik's mind was so powerful he could feel it.   
  
"Get in here, Charles," Erik whispered hoarsely, voice echoing through his mind like the growl of a tiger. "I want you."   
  
Charles' eyes shot open, the connection between Erik's mind and his own immediately severed. He was in his own bedroom, staring up at the ceiling as his chest heaved in an attempt to catch his now racing breath. Erik was waiting for him.

He threw off his sheets and stumbled out of bed, foregoing the opportunity to throw on his nightgown and slippers to simply hurry out of his room. He more than likely looked like a mess, like a man who had been startled awake because of a nightmare. His eyes were wide, his brow was beaded with sweat, and his breathing was quick. But the cause was not a nightmare at all. In fact, it was almost the opposite.

He came to a stop at one of the wooden doors down the hall, staring at it as waves of doubt and hesitation washed over him. He wanted to go in, wanted to see Erik with his own eyes, touch him with his own hands. But he was afraid. What if he had been mistaken? What if he had somehow confused a dream for a real connection? What if Erik didn’t actually want him?

Charles’ fist hovered in front of the door as he argued with himself. Of course it was real. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what it felt like to be in another person’s mind. He knew what it was like to be inside _Erik’s_ mind. And he had been there. The things Erik had said to him, he had meant.

Charles swallowed and knocked gently on the door before slowly pushing it open. He called out Erik’s name quietly, not wanting to startle him in case he had crawled back in bed. He stepped inside and closed the door. The second he had it shut, a pair of hands grabbed him by the hips and forced him up against the door. The sheer force combined with the surprise elicited a sharp gasp from Charles’ throat. For a brief second he caught a glimpse of icy blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight but quickly lost them when Erik’s lips crashed into his. Charles groaned and reached up to clutch at Erik’s shirt, his fingers digging into the fabric as he parted his lips and welcomed Erik’s wandering tongue. The sudden firm press of Erik’s erection against his thigh drew out another gasp, one that was simply devoured by his partner.

When Erik pulled away, Charles desperately tried to catch his breath. Erik, however, latched onto his neck, nipping, sucking, licking his way along every inch of exposed skin above Charles’ collar. Charles could feel Erik’s teeth dragging along his throat and groaned whenever they lingered to leave a bite. Erik’s mouth was relentless, leaving marks all over his neck while Charles simply groaned and gasped. He was under Erik’s control. Whatever Erik wanted of him, he would give.

“Would you let me have it?” Erik whispered between nips at Charles’ ear, “Would you let me have my fantasy?”

An instantaneous moment of the fantasy he had witnessed earlier flashed before Charles’ eyes. He could see Erik flush against him as he thrusted forward into him, his eyes dark with lust. Charles’ reflection, the image Erik had created of him, was so consumed with pleasure he could hardly keep his eyes open let alone form any kind of tangible sentence.

“Y-yes,” Charles managed to breathe out as Erik’s teeth clamped down on the lobe of his ear, “Whatever you desire, Erik, you can have it…”

Erik pushed his hips forward, grinding against Charles’ gradually increasing erection with his own. It had been a long time since Charles had any kind of sexual contact with another person and he had never wanted to lay with anyone as much as he wanted to have Erik. He was his ultimate desire, the all-encompassing connection he had always longed for.

Craving the feeling of Erik’s lips against his, Charles desperately tried to pull Erik from his neck. Erik, however, was not willing to grant him his desire. He stepped back for a brief moment to turn Charles around, forcing the smaller man chest-first against the door. Erik’s hands wrapped around Charles’ wrists, forcing his arms over his head, leaving him completely at Erik’s mercy.

“I want you, Charles,” Erik murmured into his counterpart’s ear as he pressed himself up against Charles from behind, his erection grinding into Charles’ ass. “I want all of you. Every...last...inch.” He punctuated each word with a roll of his hips, driving Charles mad with hunger.

Charles pressed his forehead against the door, his swollen lips parted as he took deep breaths. Determined to make his desire known, he pushed back against Erik, nails scratching against the wood as he fought to maintain control of himself.

“Then take me.”

Erik responded in kind, releasing Charles’ hands and forcing him to face his partner. However, he didn’t stop there. He grabbed Charles by the hips and lifted him off the ground, using the door to prop him up. Charles immediately wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist, his hands latching onto Erik’s neck as they ravenously began kissing again. Erik’s fingers dug into his thighs, no doubt leaving bruises for Charles to find in the morning.

There was a brief pause between their kisses that gave Charles the opportunity to remove his shirt and drop it on the floor at Erik’s feet. He half-expected Erik to release him so that he could do the same but was surprised to find that wasn’t the case. Erik leaned in and dragged his tongue up the center of Charles’ chest, the trail of saliva left behind making Charles shiver. Then, without any hesitation, he slowly drew his tongue over Charles’ nipple.

“E-Erik…” Charles moaned, his right hand sliding up the back of Erik’s neck to allow his fingers to grasp at the tiny hairs at the base of it.

Erik clearly took his moan as a sign of encouragement, beginning a relentless wave of stimulation. He licked and sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh like a ferocious beast and all the while Charles moaned and clawed helplessly at Erik’s neck. A particularly hard scrape of the teeth forced a loud whine from Charles’ throat, one that made it hard to decipher between pain and pleasure. Erik froze at the sound.

Charles tilted his head back against the wood and swallowed hard before he focused on his breathing. He knew the break in Erik’s assault would be momentary so he needed to regain some control of his bodily functions.

“Charles.”

Charles was surprised by the tone of Erik’s voice. It was soft, gentle. He no longer sounded like a man driven by animalistic lust. He sounded… _Worried_.

“Charles, look at me.”

Charles tilted his head downward to look into the eyes of his partner only to be completely taken back by the concern he found in them. Erik had buried his lust, buried his hunger, to give way to genuine worry and care. His expression was soft and the fingers that had dug so deep into Charles’ thighs were carefully holding him up.

“Are you alright?” Erik murmured.

Charles stared at Erik in disbelief for a long moment, amazed by the instant change Erik had gone through. It was exactly what Charles had believed Erik was capable of - withholding his instincts with immeasurable control.

“Yes,” Charles breathed, “I’m fine.”

The concern in Erik’s eyes didn’t disappear at his words. “I need you to tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Charles asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Tell me you still want me,” Erik whispered, his voice laced with longing, “Please, Charles.”

Charles didn’t quite understand the reasoning behind Erik’s plea but he understood that if he were to clear Erik’s mind of doubt and guilt, he needed to remind him just how terribly Charles longed for him.

Charles brought his hands forward to cup them along Erik’s jaw, the scruff lining his companion’s chin scratching at the skin of his palms. “I want you, Erik,” he whispered softly, making sure Erik could see the sincerity in his eyes, “No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I will always want you.” Charles focused his energy on connecting with Erik’s mind to tell him something he had always believed Erik deserved to hear. _I need you, Erik_.

Charles could see Erik’s eyes widen ever so slightly as their minds brushed together to allow Charles to tell him how he felt. Relief washed over Erik’s face once the words sank in. Perhaps Erik had feared that Charles was afraid of being hurt by him. Perhaps he had doubted Charles’ initial expression of desire. Whatever the reason for Erik’s concern, the feeling dissipated and gave way to content. The hint of a smile tugged at Erik’s lips before he leaned forward and captured Charles’ lips with his own. The kiss was much more tender than their previous ones, the mutual admiration and affection they held for one another overshadowing their lust. It was slow, patient, a kiss between lovers.

When their mouths parted, they gazed at one another in wonder. It was clear that Erik didn’t just want him sexually. There was a deep desire to love in his eyes that Charles could not deny, a desire that made Charles swell with happiness.

He smiled at Erik for a moment and rubbed his thumb over Erik’s cheek affectionately before he spoke again. “As much as I love this change you’ve undergone,” he murmured with a playful look in his eye, “I might have to request that we continue as we were. I’m not sure my body will be patient enough for an extended period of intimacy”

A smirk slipped its way onto Erik’s face at that. “Why, Charles,” Erik said in amusement, “Are you asking me to fuck you?”

Charles’ heart seemed to skip a beat just hearing Erik utter the word “fuck” in that context. “God, yes I am,” he mumbled breathlessly.

The space between their mouths immediately vanished as they engaged in a heated kiss that had Charles itching with lust. Erik broke the kiss after a moment and tightened his hold on Charles’ thighs before he pulled away from the door. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck to make it easier for his partner to carry him. They kissed briefly several times as they crossed the bedroom until Erik placed Charles down on his bed. He then removed his own shirt, throwing it off to the side carelessly. With both of their torsos bare, Erik climbed over Charles on all fours and began nipping and sucking at Charles’ throat once again. Charles moaned, reaching up to drag his fingers along his counterpart’s chest. He could feel the strength coiled up in Erik’s muscles, the absolute power the man could unleash with his bare hands. If he tapped into his rage Erik could change the face of the Earth and destroy every living soul upon it. But he had chosen not to. He chose to control himself. He chose Charles.

Charles let out a loud gasp as Erik dipped down to wrap his lips around his nipple and suck at the knob of flesh. He instinctively arched his back, hips desperate to find the friction that would ease the ache of his erection. Erik’s hands found his waist and pushed back, pinning Charles to the bed while he worked at teasing his sensitive chest. The denial only made Charles hungrier. He clawed lightly at Erik’s back, wanting to leave his mark just as Erik had done on his neck.

As Erik continued to tease, he reached down and untied the drawstring on Charles’s sweatpants. It wasn’t until he pulled away from Charles’ chest and knelt on the edge of the bed that he pulled off the sweats, and underwear with them, leaving Charles completely exposed. Erik dropped the clothing on the floor and stared at Charles’ naked body, eyes dark and hungry like a predator eyeing its prey.

When Erik finished taking in the site, he reached down and spread Charles’ thighs apart so he could fit between them and begin trailing his tongue along the underside of Charles’ cock. It was maddening watching Erik pleasure him. Charles had definitely indulged in fantasies in which he and Erik touched one another. He’d even masturbated to the thought of having Erik do unspeakably filthy things to his ass with his tongue. But seeing Erik in reality, actually pleasuring him was incredible.

“Oh, God!” Charles threw his head back and clutched at the hairs on Erik’s head as his partner swallowed him down. Erik was not afraid of anything now, not at all hesitant to do things to Charles now that he knew the desire Charles felt for him was genuine and irreversible. He had made becoming physical with Charles his goal and he wasn’t going to stop until they were both sated.

Erik bobbed his head a few times before pulling off with an obscene popping sound and wrapping his fingers around his cock instead. Charles groaned at the contact, thrusting slightly up into Erik’s grip. It didn’t last long though. Soon enough, Erik let go and climbed off the bed to retrieve a bottle of lube from his dresser. Charles watched as Erik coated his fingers with the liquid before returning to his place between Charles’ thighs. The position they had been in wasn’t open enough, so Erik grabbed his legs and pushed them toward Charles’ chest, giving him access to his hole.

Charles’ cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and his jaw clenched nervously as he watched Erik spread the lube along the length of his digit. This was really happening, he reminded himself, Erik was really going to fuck him.

Charles let out a soft gasp as the warm tip of Erik’s index finger pressed against his puckered hole. It had been years since a man had touched him there. He himself hadn’t done so in a while either.

The finger began gently rubbing along the flesh, slowly teasing it into relaxing. The more Erik rubbed, the hungrier Charles felt. His breathing had gotten heavier and his brow had begun to furrow. And then suddenly the finger was pressing into him, easing its way inside. Charles let out a low groan at the sensation, squirming to adjust to the feeling. Erik didn’t wait long at all. He quickly began working the digit in and out. The action was slow but it was full of intent. This was just the beginning.

Before long, Erik had another finger inside him, both of the digits bending and rubbing along his inner walls in search of a particular spot. It took Erik a moment to find Charles’ prostate, but when he did, Charles became putty in his hands.

“E-Erik,” Charles moaned out, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as Erik began to methodically stimulate the gland, “Oh my _God…_ ”

By the time Erik finished working him open, Charles was an absolute mess. His brow was beaded with sweat, his mouth gaped open as he struggled to catch his breath, and his every muscle was taut with the need of release. He watched with droopy eyes as Erik removed his pants and began lathering his cock up with lube, the hunger inside him rising at the site. When Erik was ready, he dropped the lube on the floor and grabbed Charles’ legs, forcing them apart and laying his calves upon his shoulders. Charles felt completely exposed, one hundred percent at the mercy of his partner. Oddly enough, he liked it that way.

Charles gasped the second the tip of Erik’s cock pressed against him but the gasp quickly became a long, helpless groan as Erik slowly pushed his way inside. Charles could feel his body stretching, desperately trying to accommodate for his counterpart. He closed his eyes and did his best to open himself up more, spreading his legs wider and wrapping them tightly around Erik. He looked down, watching as Erik patiently pressed into him. Erik let out a deep groan as he found himself flush against Charles’ ass, unable to move any further inside. He froze there, gazing at Charles with eyes that seemed to be void of any color.

“Beg for me, Charles,” he whispered, giving his hips a little roll, “I want to hear you beg for me.”

Charles let out a whimper at the sensation Erik’s movement gave him. “Erik, please…” He took a few gasping breaths. “I need you… Please…”

Charles didn’t know how it was possible but Erik’s pupils seemed to dilate even more at his plea. He didn’t have any time to think about it either because Erik immediately began thrusting into him, pulling out and slamming back in with abandon. Charles balled the sheets beneath his hands into his fists, groaning and moaning as Erik pounded into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room with every thrust, mixing with the squeak of bedsprings and moans of the two lust-driven men.

There was a momentary pause as Erik adjusted his angle and tightened his hold on Charles’ thigh. The new angle was a more overwhelming onslaught than the first with Erik’s cock ramming against Charles’ prostate with every thrust. Charles could hardly stand it. His breathing could barely keep up with the action, the sheer force of Erik’s hips causing every exhale to come out as a helpless whimper.

As Erik continued to pound into him, Charles felt his every muscle begin to tighten, the heat in his core burning hotter and hotter. He could feel pre-come dripping from the tip of his own cock onto his lower stomach and knew fully well that he was teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

In a last-ditch effort to try something he’d never done before, Charles connected with Erik’s mind. The result was completely overpowering. He saw and felt everything. He would look into Erik’s eyes then find himself looking through Erik’s into his own. He could feel what it was like to be inside himself, to be consumed by Erik’s desire as they connected and suddenly Charles could hold on no longer.

Charles cut the connection and threw his head back, mouth falling open as he cried out and came on his own abdomen. Erik was still thrusting into him, the pleasure slowly becoming too much as he convulsed around Erik’s cock. Erik’s movements had become erratic, a sign that he was about to follow suit with his own orgasm. But when Erik made a move to pull out, Charles reached out and grabbed tightly onto his arms.

“No!” He moaned out, making sure Erik looked him in the eye. “Come inside me.”

Erik didn't deny the order Charles gave him, but rather continued to ram into him until he reached the peak of his pleasure. Charles arched his back as Erik came inside him, a loud, pathetic whine escaping his throat at the feeling.

“Charles…” Erik whispered breathlessly when he finally pulled out and left Charles open with come gradually oozing out of him.

Charles took a deep breath to try and slow his heart rate down to a normal beat. He looked up at Erik with heavy lidded eyes as the taller man crawled over him. “Erik,” he murmured, reaching up to trace his fingertips along the hollow of Erik’s throat.

“You are remarkably insatiable, Charles.” Erik chuckled lowly before dipping down to kiss his partner.

Charles hummed into Erik’s lips. “This is quite a bold statement coming from the man who just fucked me senseless.”

“You are the one who begged for it,” Erik teased with an affectionate look in his eye.

Charles laughed and wrapped his arm around Erik’s neck so he could toy with the hairs on the back of his head. “I did, didn’t I?” He smiled softly, overcome with joy at seeing those beautiful blue eyes gazing at him with such adoration. He always knew there was good in Erik. And right now, he was seeing the best of him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, Charles, I’m going to fall in love with you,” Erik whispered, his tone a strange mixture of amused and wistful.

“In that case, I don’t want to look at you any other way.”

A gentle smile tugged at Erik’s mouth as they gazed at one another, hands caressing one another with a sense of intimacy. When their eye contact was broken and their lips pressed together once again, Charles knew that he and Erik were never going to let each other go. No matter what happened in life, no matter how far apart they found themselves, they would always end up by each other’s side in the end.


End file.
